Forum:Achievements and Records
Achievements and Records by 2b2t players You can add your own deeds if you feel they are good enough. Most well known player on 2b2t -''' - TheCampingRusher (No need for explanation) 'Most hated player on 2b2t -' - TheCampingRusher (Ironic eh) 'First players to get past the world border -' - Byrnsy and The Diggers (Dug all the way to the world border. I ain't counting pyrobyte and iTristan they cheated) 'Most bases griefed by a player -' - popbob (griefed many bases in the 2012 to 2015 period, mostly using the thunderhack) 'First moving redstone bomber -' '- Basti ('used to create canyons in order to make navigation hard for newfriends, had to stop because of crystal bombers) 'First player to achieve every single advancement (including the Final Advancement)-' - Torogadude (posted a stream on youtube of him getting the Final Advancement) 'First player to kill the Ender Dragon-' -jdw99666 'First player other than Hause to get OP-' - iTristan (darn hacker) 'Most base tours posted on youtube-' - Mines (only 2b2t youtube who doesn't do it for money) 'Biggest gold farm in 2b2t history-' - The Kool Kids Klub (as of 2018) 'Biggest newfriends sanctuary-' - The NFE (Negative Fourhundred Eighthundred) (griefed by popbob) 'The top 3 most griefed places on 2b2t-' - Inner Spawn (could've sworn the Peacekeepers said they would terraform spawn) - The Valley of Wheat (darn those The Resistance whippersnappers) - 2k2k (A must visit for any 2b2t tourist) 'Strongest gear on 2b2t-' - The 32k weapons (created by jared2013 and pyrobyte) - Stacked Armor (created by Kinorama) - End Crystals (the reason you don't go to spawn without blast protection V boots) - Beds (the reason you don't go to the nether without blast protection V boots) 'Most violent server conflicts on 2b2t-' - The Rusher War (No brainer here) (1000s of casualties) - The Facepunch War (100s of casualties) - 4th Incursion (100s of casualties) - 3rd Incursion (10s of casualties) - 2nd Incursion (10s of casualties) 'Largest groups (Top 15)-' -Team Rusher - 1000s - Team Veteran - 100s -Facepunch Republic - 100-500 -The Vortex Coalition (Phase II) - 100-120 - 4channers- 50-70 -Valkyria - ~70 -Highland - ~60 -Peacekeepers (Rusher Period) - ~50 -Team Coca Cola - ~40 -The Spawn Masons - ~40 -The Emperium - ~40 - Singularity - 32 - The Diggers - ~20-30 - Team Pepsi - ~20 - The 4th Reich - ~10-20 'Strongest guilds/factions/groups by availability of resources and gear-' -Team Veteran (Several dupe stashes and members stacked with seemingly endless gear) - Valkyria (fully equipped and with twenty players at a time when 40-50 players were on, on average) - 4channers (During Alpha/Beta days, when enchants and current weapons did not exist) (Very good trackers and access to several diamonds, had access to early hacked clients) - Facepunch Republic (During Alpha/Beta days) (Strongly organized and had access to dupe) - The Vortex Coalition (Several dupe stashes, lag machine) 'Most boastful and idolised player on 2b2t -' - Sato86 (names himself as the legendary veteran, the ultimate oldfag and boasts about his bases constantly, Fit also advertises the Sato love club) 'Largest raid on 2b2t-' - 14 player raid that kicked off 4th Incursion on Resistance dupe stash and on of Napkin0fTruth's base 'Most important 1v1 duel in 2b2t history -' - The TCR and Fit duel (basically ended the Rusher War) 'Largest battles in 2b2t history based on player count -' - Battle of Spawn (Rusher War) - Team Rusher vs Team Aurora vs Resistance vs Team Veteran vs Peacekeepers, Final battle of Rusher War. (+30 Combatants) - 4 v 15 Spawn Battle (Rusher War) - Resistance vs Veteran (19 Combatants) - Battle at the World Famous Spawn Base (Post-Rusher) - Several random people (~15 Combatants) 'Largest Single Massacre on 2b2t '- On June 13th, 2016, Fit posted a video where he, Babbaj, and jared2013 attacked a large rusher sanctuary with approximately 40 Rushers the day before. All of them were killed in the 3v40. 'First 2b2t Youtuber-' - doctrzombie - has claimed the title of the first 2b2t Youtuber, as in person who has made serious content, been dedicated to releasing content, and/or has released a decent amount of content and not just one or two videos with 1-10 subscribers. There have been several 2b2t youtube channels made before doctr,(I.e. chezhead's, passie05's, and several others from the facepunch days) but these channels have very few videos and subscribers and were not dedicated to producing content. 'Largest Jewtuber/Youtuber's to visit/know about 2b2t -' - PewDiePie - +57,000,000 Subscribers - Told about server by FitMC. Chance of Visiting: Highly Unlikely - CaptainSparklez - +10,000,000 Subscribers - Told about server in a comment reading video. Chance of Visiting: Unlikely - GameTheory/MatPat - +8,800,000 - Someone named 2b2t joined his kahoot game. Chance of Visiting: Highly Unlikely - AntVenom - +2,000,000 Subscribers - Told about server by ImportedSocks and a few others. Chance of Visiting: Visited Once Chance of Making Video: Likely - TheCampingRusher - +1,000,000 Subscribers - Told about server by Napkin0fTruth. Chance of Visiting: Visited Chance of Making Video: Made a series - ElRichMC - +960,000 Subscribers - Found out about server. Chance of Visiting: Visited once or twice Chance of Making Video: Made one - AgentGB - +850,000 Subscribers - Found out about server. Chance of Visiting: Visited once Chance of Making Video: Made one. 'Largest 2b2t Related Youtuber/Jewtuber and Channels by subscriber count (Over 1,000)-' '''NOTE: THIS IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO QUALITY OR HOW GOOD THE CONTENT IS PRESENTED BY THESE YOUTUBERS, SOLELY BY SUBSCRIBERS AND WHETHER THEIR CHANNEL IS DEDICATED TO 2B2T VIDEOS. - FitMC - +151,000 Subscribers - Love him or hate him, Fit is currently the largest 2b2t related YouTuber in terms of subscribers. He was the 2b2t Youtuber who has received the most attention from the Rusher War due to his actions during the event and also advertisement by TheCampingRusher. A large majority of Fit's channel is 2b2t related and most of his popular videos are 2b2t related. However, since the Rusher War, Fit has made several non 2b2t related videos. Classification: Jewtuber, Streamer, News Reporter, Base Tourist, Regular Game Player, Group Leader -Torogadude - +11,000 Subscribers - Torogadude currently claims second place for the largest 2b2t related YouTubers in terms of subscribers. Despite being in second place, Torogadude has never received as much traction as Fit has, who received a huge landslide of subscribers during the Rusher War and the rest of 2016 (Recent slow down in channel growth) but nonetheless gained a decent landslide. This is somewhat good for Toro as, due to his lack of popularity, he does not receive as much hate from the 2b2t community and is a bit more in tune and in better relations with the community than Fit has currently been. Classification: Somewhat of a Jewtuber, News Reporter, Streamer, Builder, Regular Game Player -CorruptedUnicorn - +9,400 Subscribers - Another love him or hate him, CorruptedUnicorn takes third place for the largest 2b2t Youtubers in terms of subscribers. He, along with Fit and Torogadude, got a landslide of subscribers from the Rusher War and, like Fit and unlike Toro, from attention of other larger YouTubers, such as GoDz onemanarmy and Br0. However, unlike Fit and Toro, he never created as much content as the two and currently, has not made 2b content in ages, in fact, he barely makes anything nowadays. Classification: Regular Game player, Group Leader, Griefer - TheJadyha - +7,800 Subscribers - Despite not even making 2b2t videos since like ages ago and barely cranking out content, TheJadyha has claimed fourth place in terms of highest subscribers. He has gained a decent amount of his subscribers due to the events of the Rusher War, most of these being Rushers, as most of his content was to advertise and support Team Rusher. Classification: Rusherfag, VERY Large Rusher Fanboi, Regular Game Player - Mines - +7,000 Subscribers - Mines is the fifth largest 2b2t YouTuber in terms of subscribers. Out of the top 5 2b2t Youtubers, Mines is the only one to never receive extreme hate and exclusion from people in the community. In fact, he never really gained that much hate in general due to his channel being very simplistic and not appearing like a money grabbing channel. He is also among the few who have not gotten the vast majority of their subscribers from the Rusher War, as he started his 2b2t videos towards the end of the war. Classification: Base Tourist - Sato of 2b2t - +6,300 Subscribers - Love him or hate him as well, Sato claims the sixth place. Sato has gained his subscribers overtime but gained a lot more during the Rusher War. Classification: Bias, Historian, Group Leader - Neda T Games - +3,999 Subscribers - With a similar channel fate as Jadyha, Neda has gained most of her subscribers off the back of the Rusher War but now barely cranks out any content, forget about 2b2t content in which she hasn't made in ages. Classification: Veteran Wannabe, Group Leader, Regular Game Player - doctrzombie - +3,000 Subscribers - Despite being in eighth place presently due to the Rusher War, doctrzombie has claimed first place of this list since he started creating 2b2t content back in 2013. He is a very respected amongst the community. Classification: First 2b2t Youtuber, Regular Game Player - The 4th Reich - +2,560 Subscribers - Despite currently being a dead channel as the group disbanded, the 4th Reich youtube channel, mostly managed by Tim_McNukepants, has earned ninth place. The channel no longer creates content and has recently been renamed to BlueEyesWhiteDragon (most likely a meme). The channel gained its popularity, as like most on this list, due to the Rusher War as it followed the movements of the group during the chaos. Classification: Meme Channel, Griefing Channel, Group Channel - BarrenDome - +2,510 Subscribers - Currently tenth place on the list, but most likely to gain ninth place, BarrenDome's channel is also among the few on this list to not have gained most of its subscribers from the Rusher War as Barren's 2b2t series began a few days before the Rusher War's official end. He, along with Mines, has never received extreme hate by the community. The only real controversy was in terms of the Museum but that's about it for any sort of hate for Barren. Classification: Base Builder, Regular Gameplayer, News Reporter, Base Tourist - Offtopia - +1,790 Subscribers - Similar to Sato, slowly gained popularity before the Rusher War but received more during the events of the war. Classification: Base Builder, Base Tourist, Historian - James Rustles - +1,600 Subscribers - James Rustles, similar to Sato and Offtopia, has slowly gained popularity before the Rusher War but received more during the events. Classification: Bias, Historian - MiningMinecraft1000 - +1,570 Subscribers - Similar to Mines and BarrenDome, Mining did not gain most of his subscribers from the Rusher War and started his series after the fact. He and BarrenDome share a similar style in video. Classification: Base Builder, Base Tourist, Regular Game player, News Reporter - Panda Sauce - +1,200 Subscribers - Another love or hate channel, Panda Sauce also gained most of his popularity during the Rusher War. In terms of content producing, Panda Sauce has been off and on with his videos. Classification: Group Leader, Regular Game Player - Tavux - +1,129 Subscribers - Tavux mainly gained most of his popularity due to his interactions with the 4th Reich, being another hub of 4th Reich propaganda, until his eventual fight with Tim and split from the group. He continued on with his channel and made a few more videos until recent inactivity for 2 months. Classification: Memer, Griefer, Regular Gameplayer - Babbaj - +1,069 Subscribers - Babbaj's channel also got attention during the Rusher War. Classification: Memer, Regular Gameplayer There are also several smaller 2b2t youtubers that have less than 1,000 subscribers. Category:Terrible pages Category:Articles in need of cleanup